The Horror of it all
by changeofheart505
Summary: Dagur has always had an obsession with Hiccup. So he hires Jack, an actor to fool Hiccup into his arms. Of course, things don't end the way he wants. HiJack. Title doesn't really reflect the story.
1. Chapter 1

The Horror of it all

**Kura: Inspired by JESSIE's Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening. Funny episode and I saw a chance to make a HiJack fic based off it. **

**Sakura: So enjoy this...odd story.**

Chapter 1

"TOOTHLESS!" A young auburn-brunette yelled running after a black lab, "STOP CHASING THAT SQUIRREL! I THOUGHT YOU WERE OVER CHASING SMALL ANIMALS!"

"LOOK OUT!" Another male yelled.

The boy running after the lab was pushed to the ground by another body just as a volleyball headed towards where his head used to be.

"Wow..." he gasped, "thanks."

"No problem. My name's Jackson."

"Hiccup. Don't you dare laugh." Hiccup pointed to Jackson.

"Okay! Okay!" Jackson ran a hand through his, shockingly, white hair. He then pulled Hiccup's arm towards him and pulled out a pen. Hiccup watched as scribbled onto his arm. "Call me." With that, Jackson left. Hiccup stared at the number on his arm.

He smiled slowly when, "HICCUP!"

"DAGGUR!" Hiccup yelled. And ran.

But who could blame the guy.

Daggur was obssessed with him.

He's had his number changed several times. He changed schools. And still Daggur couldn't get a fucking clue. Hiccup sighed as he spotted Toothless. He had a bad feeling. A really bad feeling...

**Kura: Review. The more I get, the more I will update. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Horror of it all

**Kura: New chapter.**

** Sakura: Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

"Wait," Astrid held up a hand, "he just...gave you his number?" Hiccup nodded. He punched the number into his phone. He frowned when a blocked number appeared.

Astrid looked at him, "Who is it?"

"I dunno..." He was about to answer when the door opened.

"Hi Hiccup!" Dagur smiled. "I brought cake!"

"Uh..." Hiccup sent Astrid a look, "What are you doing here?"

"With you deranged cake?" Astrid asked. Both teens looked at the cake wearily. "And how did you get in?"

"I have my ways of getting in..."

"Creep...and the cake?"

"Hey!" Dagur said, "I bought it! I am over Hiccup. By the way...who was that guy from the park."

Hiccup felt the bad feeling again as he turned to face Dagur, "You mean Jackson?"

Dagur nodded, "I thought he looked familiar. He was my room-mate."

'He had a room-mate?" Astrid and Hiccup wondered as Dagur stabbed the cake. Poor cake. May it rest in pieces.

"Everyone at my boarding school called him Jack Fears. Because he was so scary, everyobe feared him."

Astrid glared at the red head, "It sounds like you don't want anyone to date Hiccup other than you!"

Hiccup nodded, "Jack is a good person. Why should I believe him." He quickly sent Jack a text and smiled when he got a responce:

_I'll be right over Hic! ;) _

**Kura: Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Horror of it all

**Kura: I never mentioned this...but Jack and Hiccup are both 15. Dagur is 16. Hiccup is older than Jack by a few months but Jack is taller than Hiccup.**

Chapter 3

"Hi Hiccup." Jack smiled as Hiccup let him into his home. He had a hockey stick with him. Hiccup smiled back at him.

"Hey..." He led Jack to the kitchen and looked around.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked. He put down his hockey stick and sat down on a stool. Hiccup nodded slowly before turning to Jack.

"Yeah..." he said, "there's just this guy. He's obssessed with me. His name's Dagur."

Jack smiled, "Oh yeah, he was my room-mate."

Hiccup turned to Jack in shock. "I thought he was making that up!"

Jack nodded, "Yeah. He told me about how he really liked you. He got over you. He threw out his shrine to you last month."

Hiccup smiled when he heard that. Huh... so Dagur was over him! That was...amazi-

"but I dug it out."

'What?!' Hiccup tensed when Jack placed his hand on his lap and gazed into his eyes, "you have NOTHING to worry about..." Hiccup shoved the younger, though taller, boy's hand off his lap. He got up and backed away.

"I-I wasn't worried..." he felt the counter of sink hit his back, "until now..."

Jack marched over. He held up a necklace to Hiccup's face.

"HERE!" He smiled insanely. Hiccup shook aa he took it.

"What are these?" He asked gesturing to the white pearl like objects on the black rope. "Pearls?"

"No." Jack said, "Those are my baby teeth." Hiccup let out a scream as he tossed it away.

Jack shot him a mocked hurt look. "Oh..." he sighed, "didn't you like that one? O guess I'll make another..." He pulled out some pliers from his hoodie and began to raise them to his mouth.

Just as the pliers reached his teeth Hiccup held a hand out, "Please don't do that!"

Jack lowered the pliers.

"Okay...maybe you prefer bracelets. Question is..." Jack pulled out a pair of handcuffs, "do you want the right hand or the left?" He slipped one of the cuffs onto his right wrist when the door slammed open and revealed, Dagur, glaring at Jack who glared back.

"JACK?!"

"DAGUR?!"

Both males yelled as theu ran towards each other and began to fight. Hiccup watched on as Dagur locked both cuffs around Jack's wrists. It was at this moment Astrid walked in...

**Kura: Drama! Review. **_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

The Horror of it all

**Sakura: New chapter. Enjoy. **

Chapter 4

"What happened in here?!" Astrid asked. "Dagur. I KNEW you were out to ruin Jack and Hiccu-"

"No!" Hiccup ran over to her, "He was right! Jack is someone to be afraid of! HE'S INSANE!"

Jack shot them a demented look, "What's insane about wanting to hand cuff someone you like to yourself?"

Astrid was shocked, "EVERYTHING!"

Jack glared at them, "NOTHING IS GOING TO KEEP US APART!" Smiling innocently, he turned to Dagur, "Dagur, my hockey stick?" Dagur placed the hockey stick in his hands.

Jack turned to Astrid, "Cool belt."

Astrid looked at her skull belt as Jack yelled, "I'LL BE BACK!"

He stormed over to the door and turned around. He began to jiggle around.

"Believe it or not," he said, "this isn't the first time I've opened a door like this."

"Oh..." Astrid muttered, "we believe it."

The door slammed shut. Hiccup sighed and turmed to Dagur, "Thanks for saving me from Jack. I should have listened..."

Dagur shrugged. "It was nothing Hiccup. It was nothing."

The trio sat in comfortable silence for about an hour before Hiccup's phone buzzed.

"Who is it?" Dagur asked.

"Jack. He sent me a video."

He hit play.

_"Hi Hiccup," Jack said. He was under a bed. A very FAMILIAR bed. "I'm sorry Dagur interupted our date. What do you say we continue where we left off?" He let out a mad laugh-_

"Wait!" Astrid paused the video, "is that...your shoe?"

Hiccup's eyes widened, "And my old sketch books and Toothless' bed...HE'S IN MY ROOM!"

Dagur jumped up, "I'LL GET HIM HICCUP!" He, Hiccup and Astrid ran towards Hiccup's room.

Dagur looked under the bed and saw nothing. "He's gone."

Astrid tapped both males shoulders and pointed to a sign.

_Dagur may have been here for now. But he CAN'T protect Hiccup FOREVER! _

**Kura: Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Horror of it all

**Kura: Really? *reread some of her reviews and laughs from shock* ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHAT'S NOT TO GET?! **

**Sakura: *stares at Kura as if she's gone mad* Well this is new...she usually gets mad when people question her stories...**

**Kura: Seriously, read the summary! It's not that hard to get! UGH! FINE! HERE'S THE IDEA!**

**Dagur has an obssession for Hiccup. But Hiccup has no interest, whatsoever, in him. So, in order to get Hiccup to like him, he hires Jack, an actor, to fool Hiccup into liking him. But it doesn't work. Blah blah blah. It also helps if you've seen JESSIE's Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening...**

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 5

Hiccup's eyes widened. He ran over to Dagur.

"DAGUR, PROMISE ME YOU'LL PROTECT ME FROM JACK FOREVER!"

Dagur patted his head. "Don't worry Hiccup, I promise." Reaching over, he grabbed two walkie talkies and handed one to Astrid.

"Here. You check downstairs. We'll stay here."

Astrid took the walkie talkie and left. She still didn't trust Dagur, but she didn't trust Jack either. Once she left, Dagur turned to Hiccup and held a hand up.

"Stay here..." he got up and left. Hiccup looked down at his phone as it buzzed.

_Hiccup. I just met up with Astrid. She told me everything. I'm helping her out. -Fishlegs. _

Hiccup smiled as he closed his phone. More help was good, right?

"HICCUP! HELP! JACK GOT ME!" Dagur yelled from outside. Hiccup ran out to the balcony and bumped into...

"HIYA HICCUP!"

Dagur. He wore a tux and smiling like his old, deranged, self.

Hiccup backed away and screamed when he saw Jack. "Okay...why don't you two have another..."chat" that will buy me time to escape..."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh, get a clue!" Hiccup looked at him. "This was all a set-up! I was NEVER room-mates with Dagur. I'm an actor he hired to scare you into his arms."

"So..." Hiccup said, "you never liked me."

Jack looked at the ground and shrugged before turning to Dagur. "Okay, the deal was $550 for the acting gig. Then we have the $50 for the handcuffs. So...let's call an even $600. $650 and I won't tell anyone where you got those baby teeth."

Dagur thought the deal over before grabbing some rope, "Or...I can tie you up and when this is all over, I'll kill you and dump your body in that lake you love so much."

Jack's eyes widened and he backed up into the wall. "Uh...c-can't we talk about this?!"

Dagur shook his head and grabbed Jack's wrists in a tight grip.

A few moments later, he was tightening the knots binding Jack to a chair. Jack huffed and glared up at Dagur, "This is a new low...even for you..."

"Zip it!"

"Oh, come on!" Jack whined, "if the groom-"

"BRIDE!"

'Bride?' Jack sighed inaudibly, "Fine...if the BRIDE doesn't have to stay, then why do I?!"

Dagur turned in time to see Hiccup sneak back into the house.

"Oh..." he gave a laugh, "I love it when they play hard to get."

**Kura: Dun-dun-duuuuuunnn! Review!**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

The Horror of it all

**Kura: Last chapter. But this isn't the end!**

**Sakura: Thanks for reading _The Horror of it all. _There will be a sequel in which Hiccup's and Jack's relationship grows. This might be a trilogy with the first two books and half of the third show Hiccup as his HTTYD self and the end having his HTTYD2 self. Enjoy the chapter. Somethings will be explained in the sequel. **

Chapter 6

Hiccup was panting as he entered his room. It was all a set-up...Jack never liked him. Dagur was still deranged and demented. And he was a giant fool for falling for the white haired boy.

"HICCUP!"

Hiccup tensed when he heard Dagur's voice. He had to hide. Fast.

DAMN IT! WHY DID TOOTHLESS HAVE TO GO THE VET TODAY OF ALL DAYS?!

"OH HICCUP!"

UGH!

WHATDOTHEYDOINTHEFUCKINGHORRORMOVIES?!

Oh!

THE CLOSET!

Hiccup ran into his closet and scrambled onto one of the higher shelves. He tensed more when the door opened and Dagur walked in. He looked around, "Not in here..."

Hiccup released his breath as he left. He climbed down and accidently hit an alarm clock. It rang loudly when he did.

'STUPID BATTERY POWERED CLOCK!' Hiccup frantically shut it off but threw it out the door with a scream as it opened again.

"OW!" Astrid hissed. She held up the clock, "Really?!"

Hiccup pointed behind her.

Dagur stood behind her, "Astrid, how would you like to a bridesmaid?"

Astrid glared at him, "YOU! I KNEW WE COUL-" Dagur pulled out a dart gun and shot the blond. She slumped over unconscious. Dagur turned the gun to Hiccup and fired.

* * *

Astrid groaned as she came to.

"Ugh..." she shifted and noticed she was not only tied up, but also wearing a bright lime green gown, "WHAT THE-?!"

She struggled against the ropes. She turned her head and was shocked at who was tied up beside her.

"JACK FEARS?!"

"Frost," Jack sighed. He was wearing a black tux with an emerald tie, "My real nickname is Jack FROST. And before you say anything, I'm just an innocent bystander. And by that, I mean I'm an actor Dagur hired to dupe you all...until the end of this wedding in which Dagur will kill me and dump my corpse in the lake."

"Hey Astrid."

Astrid turned and groaned, "He got you too?!"

Fishlegs nodded, "But I called for help!"

The trio was quiet until a sinister version of "Here Comes the Bride" played. Dagur walked forwards, a tied up Hiccup in his arms. Hiccup opened his eyes and groaned.

When he looked at himself, he couldn't help but ask, "WHY AM I IN A DRESS?!"

"Apparently you're the bride," Jack sighed, "Dagur this has gone too far-"

"DO YOU WANNA SEE HOW FAR MY FIST CAN GO INTO YOUR FACE?!" Dagur held up a fist and Jack chuckled nervously before going quiet.

Clearing his throat, Dagur held up a hand, "We are gathered here today to join these two young men in holy matromony-"

"And you wonder why we think you're crazy?!" Hiccup asked.

Dagur went on, "If anyone objects to this matromony speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object." Astrid said, "and when I get out of this, you are so DEAD!"

"Me too!" Hiccup snapped.

"Me three!" Fishlegs said.

"Me four," Jack said, "and untie me so I can go to the bathroom!"

Dagur glared at them. He left and returned a few moments later with some duct tape. He cut a few strips and approached each teen...

"Now..." he held his hand up, "who has any objections?"

Everone who was tied up tried to object but the tape muffled their yells.

"ME NEITHER!" Dagur smiled, "Now, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Hiccup's eyes widened as he saw Dagur come closer to him. Just as Dagur got closer, the twins and Snotlout entered. They gaped at the tied up, gagged, teens.

"What..."

"...the..."

"...fuck..."

Dagur glared at them. "You're late for our wedding!"

"JACK?! JACK?!" A British accented voice called out. A man walked in, "Jack-"

"PITCH?!" Dagur yelled.

"Dagur."

"You know each other?" Snotlout asked.

Pitch nodded, "He used to be one of my clients until I fired him for sleeping with one of his costars. By force. Toothiana still hasn't forgiven you."

Dagur scowled, as anothet voice called out, "HICCUP!"

Shit.

Stoick ran in with Toothless, who growled when he saw his master tied up and gagged.

"DAGUR!" Stoick growled.

Dagur huffed, "Can't this wait un-"

"NO!" Everyone yelled before he could finish. Dagur huffed again and went to untie the others. He ripped the tape off of Jack's mouth.

"OW!" Jack hissed, and shoved the ropes off his body as soon as they were untied, "Just so you know, Dagur, I'm dedicating my life to getting back at you...but first I need to use the bathroom..."

"Second door to right!" Stoick called out. Jack thanked him and he turned to Dagur, "Get. Out. Now."

Dagur noticed everyone glaring at him, "HICCUP WILL BE MINE!" He yelled as he stormed off.

Jack walked back in, "Why are you here?"

Pitch looked down at him, "You are to stay in Berk until I return from Asia."

Jack deflated, "Fine...I'll wait...like always." Hiccup walked over, happy to be free of the ropes and tape. Not so happy he still in a dress.

"You're a jerk-" He was cut off by a kiss. Everyone stared at Jack in shock. He backed up, blushing madly, before running off.

Pitch chuckled, "Seems Jackson has his first crush..." he nodded to Hiccup and left.

"So...wait," Hiccup turned to the others, "does that mean..."

"He ACTUALLY likes you..." Astrid finished. Hiccup smiled. Tomorrow was a new day. Hopefully, everything will be better.

**Kura: Review! Sequel is coming soon!**


End file.
